The subject of this patent application relates generally to textiles, and more particularly to a polyester acetate tear-away printed label and associated methods of manufacturing.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, a printed label is a label printed on a blank tape, and then is separately cut into a single piece for use. Compared with the traditional jacquard weaving manner, the production efficiency of printed labels is typically high and the cost is low. Although the printed label has high production efficiency and is accepted by most manufacturers, its technical requirements are very strict. If the production technology is not perfect, logo colors may fade, label edges may become frayed and damaged more easily, and excessive formaldehyde concentrations may remain in labels with extreme PH value or even contain substances that are harmful to human bodies.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.